prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC09
is the 9th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 742nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Hikaru finds out that Madoka has never tried Star Donuts before, nor has she ever gone to the shopping district. This is because Madoka spends her days studying, practicing her archery, performing tea ceremonies and flower arranging. So to take some of the stress off Madoka's shoulders, Hikaru decides to take her, with Lala tagging along, to the shopping district and have Madoka try Star Donuts for the first time... Major Events *Cure Selene obtains the Capricorn Princess Star Color Pen and performs Capricorn Selene Arrow for the first time. **As a result, the Capricorn Star Princess is revived. Synopsis The episode starts with the rocket landing safely and the team celebrating that it’s not damaged at all. What’s more, they’ve changed the hiding spot for the rocket since the last one was found by the Notraiders. Fuwa then becomes hungry, so Elena uses the Libra Star Color Pen and the Twinkle Book to summon a smoothie for her. As this is happening, Prunce says that since his donut-making machine isn’t working yet, they have to get donuts from Star Donuts, a donut shop in the shopping district. Madoka hasn’t heard of the place, much to the shock of the others. This embarrasses Madoka, who worries that not having heard of Star Donuts isn’t normal. That evening, Madoka returns to her house and is shocked to find her father, Kaguya Fuyuki, there. He’s about to head off for work, but before he leaves, he tells Madoka that as there have been numerous UFO sightings lately, she will be driven to school until it’s confirmed safe. Madoka becomes uneasy, and she’s determined to become the perfect student and Pretty Cure. The next day at school, Madoka is so nervous that she isn’t paying attention in English class. When the teacher calls on her to read out of the book and Madoka doesn’t know what page they’re on, the teacher is surprised, as Madoka has always paid attention before. The teacher calls on Elena instead. Elena is also lost, but when she asks in English what page they’re on, the entire class is in awe of her. After school, Hikaru asks Elena where Madoka is, and Elena says that Madoka will join them at the rocket after her tea ceremony practice. As Madoka rides away in her car, Himenojou Sakurako watches in envy through her binoculars. By the time Madoka goes to the rocket to continue repairs, all of the work is done and Elena has left to tend to her shop. While Madoka cuddles with Fuwa, Hikaru is in awe of how much Madoka does every day. She asks Madoka if she has any time to go out for snacks, and Madoka says that all of her snacks are made at her house. She then goes out to do some cleaning around the rocket before her archery practice starts. That evening, during archery practice, Madoka fires a shot that hits the target but is not a bullseye. Fuyuki sees this and tells Madoka that that’s not good enough and that the Kaguya family doesn’t forgive failures. Madoka is increasingly pressured to be perfect so that she can continue to be a Pretty Cure. The next morning, Madoka is out and about when she looks in a mirror and is suddenly mortified to find that her socks don’t match exactly. They’re the same color, but one has a thin stripe at the top and the other doesn’t. Nonetheless, Madoka is still embarrassed by it. When Hikaru, Lala, and Elena come up behind her and greet her, Madoka is frightened and on edge. As Elena says that she doesn’t have time to go to the rocket that day, Madoka crosses her legs to hide the stripe on her left sock, and Hikaru wonders if something is wrong with Madoka’s leg. During the student council meeting, Madoka is still uneasy and having trouble focusing. When she snaps to attention upon being called on, Sakurako is smug that Madoka has “dozed off” and believes that this will be an opportunity for her to supplant the student council president. Upon seeing Sakurako’s triumphant look, Madoka is ashamed. After the meeting, Madoka goes over her long list of things she has to do that day and reiterates to herself that she must be perfect. She’s about to get in the car to be driven to her flower-arranging class when Hikaru stops her and drags her off to hang out a little. Madoka calls to her servant that she’ll explain to the teacher why she’s late. As this happens, Sakurako suspects that Hikaru is trying to get close to Madoka so she can become the next student council president. Madoka is shocked to find that Hikaru has led her to the shopping district. After Madoka takes in the place for the first time, Lala scolds Hikaru and Madoka for being late. Madoka is hesitant at first, but all three have a lot of fun in the shopping district, and Madoka is put at ease. The trio rounds it off by visiting Star Donuts, and the shopkeeper gives Madoka extra donuts because of how classy she is. Elena and a few of her siblings come out of their flower shop and are surprised to see Madoka there. Two of Elena’s brothers notice that the group has some Star Donuts, so Hikaru offers to give them a bite. Meanwhile, Sakurako is spying on them, and she’s enraged because she believes that Hikaru is bribing Madoka with Star Donuts. Little does Sakurako know that she herself is being spied on by Aiwarn and Bakenyan. Hikaru, Lala, Fuwa, and Prunce enjoy their donuts. Elena’s brothers are amazed to see their “plushie” (actually Fuwa), eating donuts, and Lala is surprised that they’re accepting that idea. Meanwhile, Madoka has her first bite of a Star Donut and is amazed by its quality. She also loves the natural scenery surrounding the shopping district. Elena says that Hikaru leading Madoka out to the shopping district is like her leading Lala to the observatory some time earlier. Elena sees that although Hikaru may seem carefree and irresponsible, she’s really looking out for everyone. Madoka tells Elena that she admires her, as Elena is so busy and yet is always happy. She confesses that with all the things she has to do, as well as keeping Pretty Cure business a secret, she feels that every day is like walking on a tightrope. Elena says that Madoka is also amazing, as she’s always able to keep her cool. Because of this, Madoka should be more than willing to ask Elena and the others for help whenever she needs them. This cheers Madoka up. Suddenly, Madoka’s Star Color Pendant lights up. Right afterward, they hear a scream. The group follows the Star Color Pendant’s radar and encounters a Nottoriga. Inside is a depressed Sakurako, who is convinced that she’ll never be able to become student council president. Aiwarn doesn’t know what a student council is, but she says that it’s stupid, offending Madoka. Elena says that she sent her siblings home, so the group transforms. The fight begins with Cure Star trying to distract the Nottoriga. She uses Star Punch to block the monster’s beams, but it punches her into the ground right after she performs the attack. Cure Soleil tells Cure Selene to watch their backs. Then, she and Cure Milky combine Milky Shock and Soleil Shoot to knock the Nottoriga down. When it shoots beams at the two, Selene uses her arrow to destroy the beams. Cure Star takes the opportunity to jump all around the Nottoriga, distracting it. While it isn’t paying attention, Cure Selene uses her bow and arrow to shoot the Dark Pen right out of Aiwarn’s hand. Soleil catches it and throws it to Selene. As soon as it’s in her hands, the darkness coating it disappears, and the pen is revealed to be the Capricorn Star Color Pen. Selene uses it to perform a new attack: Capricorn Selene Arrow. The attack defeats the Nottoriga, and Aiwarn and Bakenyan return to the Notraider headquarters. After the fight, the team puts the unconscious Sakurako in the middle of the forest, and she wakes up and wonders what she’s doing there. Then, using the Twinkle Book and the Capricorn Star Color Pen, Selene turns Fuwa into a goat, allowing her to revive the Capricorn Star Princess and transport the group to the Star Palace. The Capricorn Princess thanks Pretty Cure for reviving her and requests that they find the other eight Star Color Pens. Once the group returns to Earth, Madoka thanks the group for the wonderful afternoon in the shopping district. Elena then says that Madoka doesn’t have to refer to them with their family names and that they should be on a first name basis. Madoka agrees and calls her friends Hikaru, Lala, and Elena for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Aiwarn *Nottoriga *Bakenyan Secondary Characters *Kaguya Fuyuki *Himenojou Sakurako *Capricorn Star Princess Trivia *The opening features previews of the movie Pretty Cure Miracle Universe. *The original ending appears again after being temporarily replaced with the ending from the movie. Constellation Fortune Telling *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs. Errors When the episode first shows Aiwarn’s new Dark Pen, the design is completely different. When they show the Dark Pen again, the design is fixed and it shows the Capricorn Princess Star Color Pen design. Gallery :Main Page: STPC09/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes